Falling For The Enemy
by schistzofrenic
Summary: Constantine is dying of bronchitis when he found out he was the redeemer of the world. But when he finds himself falling for the enemy, he's having second thoughts to spare the life of his only true love. Boyboy love. Just read the bloody pages.R
1. The Task

**Introduction: In The Beginning**

Everybody thought that victory of humanity was at hand when the angels of heaven had driven away the demons down to earth. That there was balance between good and evil. Then that's it, the picture ends there. But that's where they're wrong. That was far from victory, hell far. What happened to the bad guys down there? Getting a tan? Hell no.

The power of evil intensified and the demons in hell needed a ruler to lead them. Consequently, two great powerful beings arose, both with the same intention of vengeance and control. One by the name of Satan and the other whom others feared to call as Vhempire. The two fought, using the strength of the powers they possessed, but only one remained standing. The demons of Satan triumphed when he stood up on the plinth of evil ready to rule over the world of the dead that we now call hell. You must think that the picture ends there now. But the answer is no.

Vhempire was killed, but not defeated. The book of Destiny has served its purpose well for him. What everybody didn't know was that he had left a legacy under his name, a legacy that would destroy the balance between good and evil that would someday redeem him back from his death, give birth to new humanity and change the path of destiny.

Satan and his demons retreated, victorious of their battle won, unaware of the lie that had initiated the beginning of the battle.

Half a world away, an angel was giving birth to a baby, and the demons of Vhempire slowly fled to worship their new king.

The chill-piercing wailing of the wolves echoed through the unspoken shadows of the woods while the trees stood still awaiting the desolate hour and the stars obediently marking their position afraid of getting in the way of what Destiny had in stored. The heavy waves were crashing against the heavy boulders below the cliff as if pleading to earn some pity, as if they knew what was happening right at the very moment. But the area bordered by the moonlight's glow and the sky's clouds remained lifeless and dull, looking as if they had truly accepted the fate that had befallen humanity.

On top of the cliff stood the old disconsolate castle, upright and innocent of its part in the tragic events that would soon be unfolding, thus, marking its place in history forever.

It was about quarter past nine when a scream as loud as no other emanated from the castle and penetrated the silence of the night that even the wolves hid ashamed of their entities. This was already the beginning, the beginning of the end. And exactly as the clock struck ten, the hour glass of destiny was upturned, counting; ticking. The baby's cries signaled the uprising of evil, the distortion of justice and the iniquity of humanity. While the angels of death kissed the baby, the torch bearers in heaven sat above the gray clouds looking helplessly.

Over 500,000 years ago, a new-born baby was laid in her mother's arms.

But with new life came a new curse; a new destiny. You could hear the trees whispering his name silently in the night among themselves. . "Ventula…" And the midnight breeze would quietly join in repeating the same name that someday every being on earth would dare not speak of. He wasn't but extraordinary, for this child wherein the blood of the curse runs through his veins held the key to the different portals of destiny that could either change the race of humanity or destroy it forever.

**Chapter 1: The Task**

Constantine stood inside a huge room full of roses reflected upon the light glow of the torches hanging against the wall. He could not explain how but red rose petals were falling gaudily from the roof missing the 13 candles that stood straight in a circle in the center of the room. He walked around it eyeing it suspiciously while the sweet stench of the roses entered his nostrils, something about it was uncanny but it felt so real that the sweet fragrance made him dizzy. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind entered the room and a pair of strong hands pinned him down on the wall. The candles and torches all went out leaving a faint glow of illumination through the window. He tried to struggle but the person who was holding him was stronger and so he tried to get a glimpse of who it was. But it was impossible to see his assailant through the dark. All he saw was blonde hair, glossy golden short hair covering his face. Then a loud growl escaped from his attacker and as two sharp fangs deeply penetrated his neck.

Constantine woke up with a start. He had been dreaming again about that room full of roses and the candles. But the mysterious aggressor almost scared the hell out of him. _Hell_, when was the last time he thought of that place? He never spoke about it since he was redeemed after he had made the ultimate sacrifice, and he never saw Angela either. He suddenly remembered her and felt a sudden gush of longing desire to see her. Constantine was oblivious of the beads of sweat trickling down his temples as he took quick gasps of air. The clock read 7:58pm, just in time for his meeting with Bob at the Alley Pub.

"Damn." He whispered under his breath. He jumped from his bed and threw on his jacket while pulling up his slacks. In a minute, he was running down the stairs his jacket swinging behind him.

The Alley Pub was as crowded as it has always been on Friday nights, wild dancing and drinking sessions, functioning as the Dark Angels' revelry-gathering place over the weekend. Constantine himself was no stranger to that place, even during the time when he was still trying to buy himself into heaven and Bob knew that.

"Hey angel boy, wanna dance?" A pretty woman in pink asked Constantine as he bumped into her. He merely shrugged and gave her a faint smile indicating that he was least interested in her. He walked through the crowd and was relieved when he saw Bob's office door just on the corner. He was glad that nobody was guarding the door specifically Big Bozo who gave him a few punches the last time he insisted on going inside. A few men on the bar were cheering loudly as a couple of women were taking off their shirt. Constantine shook his head in disgust. The bright lights were making his head spin.

"If God can only see what had become of his angles here on Earth…" He said as the Bob's face greeted him through the door.

"Jon! You son of a gun, where have you been? We've been expecting you all afternoon!.." Bob said cheerfully his silver bling-bling dangling on his neck. His good-natured face outlined a faint grin that everybody would think he was hiding a smile. Bob was the Head Boss of the Dark Angels wandering down here on Earth to at least help maintain balance and sovereignty. Constantine often wondered why they call them black angels and Bob replied: "We cannot reveal our true identities; that's why we have to conceal ourselves up into this fabric of black so as not to displease the people." His answer was complicated but he just pushed it out of his mind.

"We?" Constantine asked raising a brow.

"Uh, yes we. Actually, I have a very familiar face down here with me. Come, you might wanna see 'em yourself." Bob stepped back a little as he entreated. On the table sat the Keeper of Keys in heaven, the gorgeous St. Michael with his deep blue eyes sparkling craftily at him as she greeted him.

"Hey now, Constantine. How have you been?" Michael still looked the awful lot same, only that her hair was now longer the last time he saw her.

"Fine. I see you've pretty much changed sides now, huh?" Constantine said airily taking off his jacket showing his easiness to the place where he'd been into a thousand times.

"Well then, I guess there's no need for introductions now, eh. Jon, come in. We need a word with you." Bob said taking a seat on the sofa as Michael followed.

"You see, we need your help about some very serious matters, and don't you dare show that grin on your face. What do you think about vampires?" Bob started while Michael stirred in her seat perturbed at Constantine's cold greeting.

"Vampires? Hmm… Bunch of blood-sucking perverts who make lots of money in the movies..." Constantine grabbed a glass on the table with green liquid and drank it.

"No really, Jon. Don' shit with me. Vampires do exist."

"Oh, they do? Hmm this stuff is great where'd you get it?"

"Cigarette butts. Yes, and we want you to kill them." Constantine stopped drinking and looked at him unbelievably. Cigarette and vampires… Just exactly what he needed.

"I'm dying of Bronchitis. I really appreciate it, Bob. Why not let her do it?" Constantine said looking at Michael who looked reluctant to see him after what happened a few months ago.

"Well yes, we might need her help and her comrades but you see Jon, we need someone as pure and new as you are. You're the only strong person I know who can handle the job, at least. You've proven yourself worthy when you have redeemed yourself into heaven; we need someone of pure blood and heart."

"I smoke a lot ya' know. I swear you don't wanna consider me as pure blood."

Bob laughed.

"My old man, come on. This is serious business. This is worse than demons. This is destiny and evil all combined together. It was written in the stars that a new salvation shall rise, and he will be stronger and more powerful than any being on Earth. And it is about to happen. We just need you to destroy it..."

"Destroy what?"

"The Life of Destiny…"

"The what?"

"You heard me Jon... this is not good. – Bob's facial expression changed into a contour of fear and dread. Then his voice suddenly changes into a low growl and his eyeballs rolled back into their sockets. – The life of Destiny. It was written in the book of stars that a new king will rise again and destroy the balance between good and evil. He will rule over the good and give birth to new evil. He will change the race of humanity into horrid creatures that would dominate over the world in the whole of mankind. And a redeemer will be sent, the weight of the world will be on his back and the path of destiny will depend upon his submission and victory, and he will free the whole of humanity." Another loud growl escaped Bob's mouth and his eyes rolled back to normal. Constantine, who looked as if he was not hearing right issued a feigned laugh as if waiting for Bob to say he was kidding. But he wasn't and he continued to stare at him alongside with Michael who seemed to resume his composure. Silence had befallen the room and Constantine felt it was his time to speak.

"B-Bob come on. I'm not... You don't mean-…"

"You are the redeemer, Jon. You are the chosen one."

"Okay, I'm outta' here." Constantine started to stand up to the door but it shut closed. The light flickered and the ground shook. "Woah...okay, okay. I'll stay."

"Jon, come on! This is no joke. This isn't another pack of cigarettes you can smoke all day. The whole world is depending on you. We are depending on you. You're risking your life." Michael pleaded standing up.

"Hey, hey, hey.. who said I was going to die for the world? God damnit' Michael I'm not going through that whole lotta' shit again. Bob, you hearing me?" Constantine asked glaring at Bob who didn't seem to be taking him seriously.

"Jon, this is your fate. You're the chosen one, man. You were redeemed for a reason; you must understand that, brother. Vampires, they do exist. And they're regaining power again, if we can't do anything about it then no one can. You're the only hope now Constantine...right Jon?" Bob offered his hand while he looked reluctantly at it.

"God, I can't believe I'm doing this for you. What do you want?" Bob gave him a brotherly hug and the three of them sat on the table ready to talk about the risk one of them would have to go through.


	2. The Cape

**Chapter 2: The Cape**

"Call me! Goodbye, Troy angel boy! Haha..." Evan shouted after the car that had dropped him off by the dark alley's lamp post. The roads were pretty clear in the late hour of the evening and the ground was pretty damp from that afternoon's slight drizzle. Wearing a striped black tuxedo, Evan was slightly drunk as he stood under the lamp post swinging his jacket on his back. He paused as soon as the car was out of sight.

"Okay, you can come out now. He's gone. And never coming back I guess." The smile on his face vanished as he said it knowingly as if he'd been waiting to say it since awhile ago. There was a rustle of sound behind him. Evan leaned on the post, he felt like throwing up but not yet, he needed to know who was this mysterious being who had been following him the whole night.

"Who are you?" But no one answered. His nerves were getting into him. "I said come out from that shit hole. I'm not going to bite you." And his own words made him laugh silently to himself.

"You better not. Constantine's the name. You must be… Evan?" Constantine said getting out of the shadows a few meters away from Evan while lighting up a cigarette. Evan did not move a finger but his eyes scanned Constantine from head to toe like a laser gun that could have seen through his very soul. There was a moment of silence.

"What do you want from me.. Constantine?"

"You know what I want." Constantine made one mighty puff from his smoke.

A high-pitched growl escaped Evan as he faced him. For a moment, Constantine thought he saw his eyes flashed into a deep red and two fangs show on his lips as he made that loud growl.

"If your one of those damn demons then you better get your ass back in hell before I make you. This world has no place for bastards like you." Evan was glaring at him.

"Unfortunately, I'm not- a demon. But there's still a lot of space here for me I believe. I'm here for a reason. And I need your help." Evan's scornful glare slackened and was replaced by a deceitful smirk. In a blink of an eye, he now stood upright before Constantine with his blonde hair almost covering his face. It was Constantine's first time to see him up close and he thought pretty well that this damned vampire looked cunningly beautiful. Then without warning, Evan lifted his arms and he made one spin as fast as a wink of an eye. When Constantine looked at him he was already wearing a cape as he jumped high into thin air. For a moment, there was a spur of silence and disbelief. The sound of crickets subdued the silence of the night as the crisp air sent tiny hairs on Constantine's body to stand up on its end.

"Wait! Evan! Evan Von Delaire! I know something about you! I need your help as much as you need mine!" But only the evening's cool breeze answered him. A car passed by on the road blinding him from the car's headlights.

"How did you know about me?" Constantine looked up on the roof of the building just beside the alley where the gorgeous blood-sucking creature now sat cross-legged.

"I'm an angel… or so I thought. I've redeemed myself in heaven. And they asked for my help, that is why I'm here right now. The rise of evil is taking place, and the battle between good and evil is promising. The second demon, the vampires are over ruling the power of destiny. Please, you must help me; help humanity, help us." Constantine looked up before him just in time as he soared on the roof of the next building nearer to him his cape swaying wildly behind him. The cigarette stick on his hand almost burning him.

"Then what do you want me to do?" The coldness in his voice was still evident.

"I know you don't want what you are. That you don't want this to happen. But destiny has other plans for you and there might be no escape. But if you let me help you, then we might find a way to change it. The whole of humanity is at stake."

"But destiny cannot be changed. It was written all over the stars in the beginning of time. All we can do now is wait."

"Screw the stars. I need your help." He threw the cigarette butt on the ground.

Evan jumped from the roof and landed behind Constantine. He instantly held his hands behind his back till Constantine couldn't budge and then laid his head on his shoulders. Evan noticed his captive's neck and slowly admired its perfect contour brushing his nose against it and smelling the blood that was running through his veins. He knew in an instant that this man's blood was different from the others; unlike the ordinary.

This man was the chosen one.

"Hmm... pure blood I see. So you are the redeemer?" Constantine was struggling to free himself from his grip but he was far too stronger for him.

"God dammit', let go. Listen to me. All I need is to destroy the Life of Destiny to regain balance between good and evil. And therefore, redeem humanity... if you don't fucking get your hands off of me right now, there will be no fucking sense of me being here!" Evan instantly let go of him and he tumbled recklessly unto the floor.

"Destroy the life of Destiny?" He asked.

"Yes." Constantine replied repulsively checking his wrists from Evan's tight grip.

"And it will all be over?"

"Yes. I thought vampires were smart creatures?"

"Come. Follow me." Evan said ignoring the mockery in Constantine's voice as he continued to walk down the dark alleyway with his cape giving that rigid look on him. Constantine stood up on his feet.

"Damn blood-sucking creatures." He whispered under his breath certain that the creature walking far ahead of him would not hear him.

"Excuse me? Were called Vampires." And the two figures slowly vanished under the alley's dark abandoned street, one wearing a cape and the other blowing a smoke.


	3. A Blessed Curse, an Unwanted Gift

**Chapter 3: A Blessed Curse, an Unwanted Gift**

It didn't take long for them to reach Evan's apartment which was only two blocks away. It was small but cozy place with everything neatly placed where they ought to be. Evan blew on his hand and the place suddenly lit up with candles. The living room was unlike any other Constantine had ever seen. The floor was carpeted into a deep emerald shade and there was a huge picture window at center wall of the room. There were lots of wine glasses all displayed neatly on the shelf and red roses were scattered on the floor.

"Seems I'm disturbing your honeymoon. Does your husband mind me being here?" Constantine said the sarcasm in his voice evident.

"Better shut up if you don't wanna end up on my wedding bed now would you? Or should I say, wedding coffin?" Evan replied with an evil grin as Constantine fell into an annoyed silence. He led him to his room which was no different to the living room. On the corner was his bed facing the huge picture window. Red rose petals covered the floor and the candles' glow danced wildly on the wall. Evan dropped dead on the couch covering his face with his hand turning into a sickly green shade. The neighborhood cats wailed noisily outside.

"Hey, you all right over there?" Constantine asked walking up to him. He kneeled beside Evan's bedside and looked at him perceptively looking for any traces of Vampire transformation that would signal him to run for his own life. But instead of fangs, Evan suddenly threw up what looked like he had for dinner directly on the poor man beside him.

"Oh shit of a hell! God save me…"

"Sorry... got too much-… to drink." Evan managed to say in between preventing to throw up again. Disgusted and horrified, Constantine gathered all his guts and carried Evan to the bathroom.

"Fuck. Hand me that bottle over there." Constantine sprinted towards the bathroom cabinet where Evan pointed and retrieved a bottle with red liquid inside. He didn't need to ask what it was and directly handed it to him. When both of them had cleaned up themselves, they went outside the bathroom and dropped against the wall breathless and exhausted.

"What an effing night to spend. What are you even doing here?" Evan said groggily.

"Don't ask me. You dragged me into here. Oh yeah, the Life Of Destiny. Help me to destroy it… destroy the bloodline controlling it." Both of them seemed to go back to their senses. Evan looked at him straight into his eyes unaware of the beads of sweat slowly running down the back of his neck.

"To destroy the Life of Destiny is to kill the bloodline controlling it. The bloodline that has the curse on it. The vampire bloodline; my bloodline. Do you really think I could do that to my own kind?" There was anger in Evan's voice as he said this.

"You never really loved what you are. Killing people? You despised your blood; your kind. You've so longed for to break the curse, but it was impossible. You belong to the clan's most influential family. A Von Delaire? You're ancestry must have an important role in this battle. Tell me I'm right? Evanne Von Delaire?" Evan's eyes flickered his dark corner. But his voice was compassionate and sounded shaky as he spoke in the dark.

"How did you know all these?"

"The torch bearers in heaven have been doing their job."

"Torch bearers?"

"They're the angels of heaven. For months they have been observing you, watching your every move whenever you'd kill the animals in the farm house in search of food. They've always wondered why you never took in on human blood. And that is why they came upon this conclusion that you were the only vampire in history who loathed his gift; his curse."

"Enough. I don't wanna hear anymore. You're right. I loathed my being a vampire. This curse, it is evil that I cannot take in. Even though I've got the purest heart the blood running through my veins is still the dirtiest blood that came from evil and death and hatred all combined. This curse, is not a gift. We rely on other people to live and survive. We kill. We are murderers. We are vampires. And you do not know how it thoroughly feels." Evan stood up and started to walk away and Constantine followed.

"Wait! Listen, I didn't mean to offend you or anything and if I did I'm sorry. I just want to help. Do you think I love what I'm doing? The bastard that I am to save the world is impossible. But if I really am the redeemer then I might as well put up with it. I just want to help!" He cried grabbing Evan on the back and facing him so that their noses were just a few inches apart. There was a second of silence and unease.

"You can kill all of them. But you will not harm my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Yes. He shall be spared from this battle that we will end once and for all."

"Then you're ready to help us, then?" Constantine asked merely paying attention of the small gap between them. He could already feel the vampire's warm breath against his skin. Evan slightly nodded his head.

"I know almost all the secrets kept within our race for centuries. I can help you."

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

Evan knew that this night would have to come. The redeemer would come to him and ask him for his help. But he came too late, he had almost lost all hope of fighting against his own curse that could destroy the destiny of everything. Only one reason would provoke him to try, and that is saving the life of Adam, the only family he had left. But he wanted to try everything that could help him now to end this feud between heaven and Earth, even if it meant losing his life.

Evan and Constantine stared quietly at each other, the candles' hazy glow glistening on their damp faces. They were seating so close to each other now as the atmosphere around them seemed to heat up. Evan's eyes stood transfixed on the raven-haired boy beside him whose hazel brown eyes never left him. 'Constantine…' He thought silently to himself. 'What kind of madman would name such a gorgeous creature like that?' He was used to seeing gorgeous raven-haired boys like that in and out of his room every night but this one was utterly unusual. How often do you see a gorgeous chain-smoker with messy black hair claiming to be the redeemer which is in fact true, sweating and sitting beside you in your bedroom? Almost never. Evan watched Constantine's chest rising and falling as he breathed for air unaware of the pair of eyes watching him in the dark. From Constantine's folded sleeves, he slowly admired the symbol of fidelity tattooed on his well-built arms. He knew he should not be doing this, but something from this brunette's impression and air was provoking him to do so.

Constantine gazed at the enthralling Blonde in front of him, admiring the faultless complexion and profile that had captivated him since the moment they first met. His collar was open down to his chest exposing the white velvety flesh underneath. His thin red lips was drawn into a seductive smirk teasing him to touch it, feel it; kiss it. And his sparkling blue eyes resembled the clear waters of the ocean marking its place as one of God's most wonderful creations. Constantine gazed back at them with full fervor ignoring the voice inside his head ordering him to dash out of the door at once.

"Stop looking at me." Evan started out breaking the silence between them. Constantine did not answer. Instead, he jolted towards him and sealed their lips kissing him fervently and ignoring Evan's puzzled whims who consequently responded with equal fervor. Constantine relished the sweet taste of Evan's mouth with his tongue enjoying the pleasure of it all. With mouths locked together, he pushed him against the floor and the vampire did not opposed. It was now the raven's turn to be in control and the blonde's time to be submissive. They were still kissing passionately and out of breaths when Evan broke them out.

"You know-… we, should not be... doing this." He said gasping for air. Constantine got up from him and fell back on the floor exhausted and also gasping for air.

"I know… Sorta' lost control over there." The two sat transfixed on each other again. This time to Constantine's utter amazement, it was Evan who leaped on him and this time unbuttoning his robes as he kissed him. Constantine grinned widely enjoying the thought of Evan's body on top of him. But he was surprised when his weight started to drop on him and the kissing finally died down; Evan's head finally drooped on Constantine's shoulder. Constantine tried to budge him but he was knocked tightly into a deep slumber. A surge of frustration and annoyance rushed over him as he suddenly realized that he'd just been dissed by the beautiful blonde. "Daym." He whispered unbelievably cursing silently to himself.

With his remaining strength he carried Evan across the room and hurled him on his bed.

For the last time by the candlelight, he took one last glimpse at the sleeping vampire before blowing off the candle and shutting the door. It was another long night for Jon Constantine.


	4. Deceitful Truth, Conceited Lies

**Chapter 4: Deceitful Truth, Conceited Lies**

Evan woke up with a splitting headache. He had too much to drink last night when he went out with this guy named Troy who was a nomadic demon on Earth and which other vampires would not agree on. He didn't mind going out with them or even sleeping as long as they're not Satan's demons who were the crucial enemies of their clan. He was recalling everything night what happened last night when he noticed a small note posted on the night lamp on his bedside table. It read:

8:00 pm Rolling Ball Bowling Center

Don't bring along anyone with you.

I'll be waiting for you there.

Constantine

It was only then he remembered his short sexual tryst with him and made him laugh upon realizing that he stood him up last night. "Oh Constantine..." He thought slyly to himself. Evan got up from his bed and snatched the note crumpling it in his hand. He felt the sudden haste of hunger as he stood up and thought bitterly to himself that he would have to make another visit to the farmhouse and the live animals there. That is, If he still couldn't find the perfect prey that would be able to supply him of the blood he needed in his body. He took one deep breath and the sweet fragrance of the roses filled his lungs.

"Good, Jon. You've hauled him over to our side. Now the next best thing to do now is to kill his other kinds. That would be easy if he knows their hiding and I'm damn sure he does."

Bob grinned to himself not thinking the results would be better than expected. Constantine snorted taking out a cigarette from his side pocket and looking up on the ceiling of Bob's office. The ceiling was painted blue and real mists of clouds were floating around it while small cloud formations of angels were circling around the room amusing the guest.

"And you think that would be too easy now, do you?" He blurted.

"Jon, you're the toughest guys I've known. And straightest for that matter. You could get out of almost anything; you're the son of the devil. But not anymore." Bob added with a laugh. The angels on the ceiling started singing in a chorus which greatly irritated the boss.

"Shut up for hell's sake! Son of a gun…" And the angels fell silent.

"What next after I've slain them?" He was in no mood of kidding around now.

"Of course, you are not going to slay them all. 3 blood successors will stand within the circle of destiny, three more from the torch bearers in heaven and another three for the demons of Satan. On both sides will stand two powerful evil beings impelling them to unite, and on the center, the center of the circle, the Life of Destiny shall be placed."

"Bob, tell me. What exactly is the curse of destiny? You've been telling me about this bull for a long time now and to kill those bloody vampires but I still don't know what the hell is happening around here." Constantine glared at Bob who sighed uncertainly.

"A long time ago, a group of black angels turned away from God and they were banished from heaven. Thus, has become of 'em in hell." Bob started and Constantine snorted. "Shut up. These demons became stronger and powerful and they needed to find a new leader to equal God. Appallingly, two beings arose fighting for the plinth of evil. One by the name of Satan and the other Vhempire." Bob paused looking at Constantine's somber gaze who now indicated him to go on. "Unfortunately, Satan and his followers who we now call demons won and Vhempire was defeated. What did not remain a secret was that before he died, Vhempire had stolen the book of Destiny from the God's of the stars and used it to put upon his curse and change the path of destiny that would someday redeem him and his power. We believe that the book is now in the possession of his bloodthirsty heirs in the whole vampire clan and it will be used when the right time comes. And upon his death, he had left a curse. A curse that would continue on from time and burgeon his pride and blood. He had left a new king to replace him who carried the emblem of his evil and power twice moreover. He had a son from an angel, his son whose name is feared by many to speak. His son who had passed on the curse of his father's blood to his son's son and to the present vampires whose veins run the blood of their only true ancestor."

"Vhempire had a son? From an angel?" Constantine couldn't believe his ears. Bob nodded. "What- I mean, how? Who? And his son, what is his name?"

"Vhempire had a son from Soccoro, the Angel of Death. And their son was... – Bob paused dramatically giving his audience a moment of torment. – His name was Ventula." There was a chorus of lightning that echoed from the misty ceiling and the angels who were flying around the room hid behind the clouds lest they mention that vile word again. "Oh well, you better get going now." Bob shrugged turning to leave/

"Bob, wait. Then, what is the curse?" He asked a little confused as Bob stopped at the door.

"How slow can you get, my old boy? They're going to finish humanity and multiply till them blood sucking creatures can over rule the world which will be full of chaos and evil by then. They'll kill all of humanity an' spread their blood till they're powerful enough to reign power over the demons and the angels. They thirst for blood and revenge, Jon. That was the only thing that carried on the curse. The night Vhempire was killed and Ventula born, the hourglass of destiny had been upturned till present waiting for the time the vampires would regain their power and redeem their true ruler. We cannot let this happen. The reign of the good is now at stake." A sudden rush of silence has befallen the room. Constantine was now thinking hard, you could clearly see that when his head was bowed down and his eyes staring blankly on the ground.

"How much time do I have to do all these?" He said suddenly looking up.

"The hourglass has been upturned 500,000 years ago. No one could exactly tell, but I know only little time is left. Well boy, gotta bounce. And yeah, whatever happens don't let that blood sucker bite you." He chuckled walking out of the door. Constantine ignored Bob's indirect ridicule and continued to recall their conversation. 'He had a son from an angel, his son whose name is feared by many to speak. His son who had passed on the curse of his father's blood to his son's son and to the present vampires whose veins run the blood of their only true ancestor.' "Ventula…" He uttered silently hearing the door behind him shut close before his mind started to drift away.

He stood into a huge corridor of cold-stoned floor, a dimly lit passageway with faint torches hanging drearily on the walls. The atmosphere was gloomy and heavy, escalated by the humid air inside the long hall. Constantine walked on taking no notice of the loud thumping of his chest; somehow something was telling him to go on through the darkness bearing the terror of finding something unpleasant soon enough. But there was more to come, he started running fast, his feet almost failing him at his speed, and at the end of the corridor stood a huge door drastically designed into such refined carvings. He immediately recognized it as Democritus inscriptions that he could now scarcely understand.

"Se hitus dhore lois te shalve… on this door lies the salvation. Hase sha dhala fortun khontice te kurso an thir de navyih...who shall bring forth the continuance of the curse and redeem its true sovereign; He who shall stand of the plinth of evil and rule over mankind for the rest of his days...Te naki nak sha heritt mi ferlo vlood shehever. And pass his forlorn blood to his son's sons..." A cold rush of dread washed over him as he continued brushing his fingers against the worn writings. He could not make out the last statement as he cursed silently to himself for he was once a demon who was meant to learn his own tongue. He could only make out the words "timate rhifise" meaning ultimate sacrifice and "pathio destino" which was path of destiny. "Ultimate sacrifice..." Constantine murmured running his long subtle fingers on the knob remembering his past and making a hard decision upon opening it or not. His senses got the better of him and with one strong jolt the door swung open before him. A very bright light streamed towards him illuminating the whole corridor behind and almost blinding him. What he saw was far from predictable; inside the huge room amidst the bright light that penetrated every corner, several hooded figures were visible all kneeling and bowing down; backs all facing him. Constantine gaped open-mouthed at the sight of them particularly at the familiar delicate figure of a man with platinum blonde hair floating lifelessly at the concave shrine placed at the center. Constantine gawked in awe at the pretty boy's young handsome face whose cheeks once bore a flush of deep cherry but now replaced by a deathly pale of blue. And those thin red lips that used to taste on human blood and succumb to his deceitful kisses were now a bane piece of flesh depicting the ice-cold tyranny of death. He lay there lifeless; motionless… Is he dead? He asked himself. He was so focused on Evan's image that he did not recognized the man in a black hooded cape standing; or perhaps floating vividly behind the shadows of the concave. All the lights suddenly diminished back to their own lair leaving them in a fit of dimness and a gush of strong wind rapidly circled the room. There were loud screaming and the hooded men started uttering a chant that was unfamiliar to Constantine's untutored ear. The mysterious man advanced out of the shadows stirring distinctly towards the lifeless floating body. It paid no attention to him as he stiffened from his location, his feet failing him at the sight of the horrendous creature who drew a long shiny object from under his robes. It became clear to him that it was a spear, its metallic luster reflecting in the dark and dazzling him. The chanting grew louder and louder and the temperature arose, a sudden sharp pain jabbed through Constantine's head causing him to fall on his knees but never leaving the sight of the creature with its spear held up high. He let out a gasp as he saw the creature vehemently pierced the spear onto Evan's heart whose body went down with the force. Then there was a loud laughing echoing endlessly in his head, he tried to stop it but it became even louder exemplifying the pain that shot through his body with every laugh. The chanting, the laughing, the strong wind, the throbbing pain at the back of his head, the screaming and visions of hooded men flooded his soul confusing him greatly making him wonder in dread if he has lost his sanity. Those terrifying moments were the most dreadful of his life, worse than his visit to hell; it seemed like all the cheerfulness was being slowly sucked out of him and being replaced by a heavy sensation of hopelessness. Then unexpectedly, rather abruptly, he looked up fighting the pain that enveloped his whole body and when he did, the creature was there staring directly at him from a distance, laughing; piercing his hazel brown eyes with his deathly grey ones. And on his mouth, two sharp fangs were visible waiting to penetrate his skin. Without warning, the creature soared up on the ceiling at full speed and dived directly aiming at him; its long black cape flying wildly behind him and his eyes hidden under darkness of his hood shot a fierce fiery red. Constantine wanted to shout, but no voice came out, he needed to wake up now…. Wake up... too late, two sharp fangs had penetrated his neck.

Constantine hit his head on the floor with a loud thump. He was sweating profusely when he woke up, the sight of Bob's faintly illuminated office greeting him; his new vision lifting the heavy pain of terror off his chest. The dream was so vivid he could almost feel it; the two sharp fangs stabbing his flesh. He immediately checked on his neck for any signs of gashes and breathed a sigh of relief when he had found nothing. He needed to see Evan now. He had so many questions building up in his mind and he knew Evan held the answers to what he had longed for to seek. Constantine rubbed the throbbing pain on the back of his head, enlightened by the thought that something is being kept from him and he would have to know it soon.

A/N: Sorry if there's still not yet ant slashy part here, anyway that would arrive in the later chapters. If you guys are a little confused, the second demons are also called Vampires and The first demons are well, yes, devils. Jon Constantine, I hope you don't mind me spelling it that way due to my attahcment to the name _Jon_ however, he's like a redeemed guy but that doesn't make him an angel, yet. Hmm well let's just see in the next chappters.. smile thanks and pls/ R&R!


End file.
